This invention relates generally to aircraft passenger seating and more particularly to in-flight entertainment devices for passenger seats.
Commercial passenger aircraft often include in-flight entertainment (IFE) devices for use by passengers. Typically, an IFE device has a video display along with speakers for audio output and user controls. While some IFE devices are built into the aircraft, others are configured as portable “tablets” with self-contained data storage and playback functions (e.g., digital video, DVD, videotape, etc.).
These portable IFE devices are currently used by placing them on the meal tray in front of the passenger using an easel-type support. However, this arrangement is inconvenient if the passenger wants to eat while using the IFE device, and the IFE device is also in the passenger's way when not in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus to mount a portable IFE device in a convenient position for a vehicle passenger.